


Snowfall Kisses

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam loves the snow and Dean loves the joy it brings Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge December round where my prompt was snow angels

It was a little-known secret that Sam Winchester loves snow. As soon as the air took on that chilly air he looked out every day hoping to catch a sight of the snowflakes falling in front of his window.

He would slowly trailed his finger down the frosted up glass hoping that today would be the day he would see a white covered ground.

"DEAN!"

A chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he lifted his coffee mug to his lips as he heard Sam's shout and he wasn't surprised when Sam came stumbling in minutes later into Bobby's kitchen already tugging on his boots.

Taking a look at his brother Sam stopped his struggle with his boot and placed his hands on his hips, "Come on Dean what are you waiting for?" he huffed out a pout already forming on his lips.

Shaking his head Dean placed his mug down he had known from the moment he looked out his window and saw the snow falling he knew what he was in for and he couldn't wait, a day with Sam out in the snow and then curled up in front of Bobby's fireplace warming each other up other ways was the perfect way to spend this Saturday in Dean's opinion. "I'll be ready in a moment just focus on your battle with your boot." Ruffling Sam's hair as he passed Dean grinned as he heard Sam huff again behind him but focused on his boot.

“Isn't this amazing Dean?” Sam asked as he took in the freshly fallen snow.It didn't matter to Sam how old he was that to some he should be out growing wanting to play in the snow.

Dean’s eyes soften as he watched the pure joy that appeared in Sam's eyes as he twirled around in the snow his dimples out in full force.“Yeah, it's amazing Sammy.”

Dean didn't know for sure but he liked to think that the flush that appeared on Sam’s cheeks was because of him and not the cold weather. He wanted to do everything in his power to keep that look in Sam’s eyes.

Holding out his glove covered hand Sam smiled at Dean, "Come on Dee. It's always better with you."

There was no way that Dean could say no to that taking Sam's hand he pulled him into his arms, smiling as Sam came willingly, and kissed him in the chilly air with snow falling all around them there was no better feeling than having Sam in his arms.

They stayed like that locked together with no space for even the cold wind to come between them for a few minutes until Sam's desire to play in the Winter Wonderland forming around them had him pulling out of Dean's arms and with a smile on his face he fell back into the snow.

A chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he watched Sam make a snow angel, the first thing he did every time there was enough snow on the ground. In Dean’s eyes, there was no purer snow angel than the one that Sam would make and he wished that he could keep it all year long.

Most of the day was spent playing in the snow, Sam made several snow angels, together they made four snowmen that if they looked like Dean, Sam, John and Bobby well that was entirely by chance. But the moment that Sam started to shiver Dean called it a day and ushered Sam back into Bobby's place.  

Sam said nothing as he and Dean removed their boots and coats, he watched Dean closely as his brother brought everything he would need to make them lunch as well as hot chocolate. Moving to Dean's side he finally asked the question that had been bothering him, "Are you happier now?" Sam knew how much Dean hated being kept back from a hunt and it always bothered Sam to see his brother upset.

Smiling Dean turned away from the stove and  tugged Sam into his arms, loving that Sam fit perfectly against him. "I'm always happy when I'm with you, Sammy," Dean whispered as he pressed a loving kiss onto the top of Sam's head.

A soft sigh escaped Sam's lips as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "Me too Dean and that will never change."


End file.
